Gaomon
'Gaomon '''is one of the main protagonists in ''Digimon Data Squad. His known attacks are Double Backhand, Rolling Upper, and Gao Rush. He has great agility when he clobbers his enemies with his boxing gloves. He digivolve to Gaogamon, MachGaogamon and MirageGaogamon. He is voiced by Skip Stellrecht also voices Might Guy in the English Version. Appearance He resembles a small akita inu pup armed with boxing gloves. Personality Gaomon is a very calm and quiet; in his first appearance in the Japanese version, his only dialogue consisted of answering "Yes master!" or "Sir yes sir" (in English) to Thomas's orders. He was given more dialogue in later episodes. As seen in "The Norstein Family Secret" and "A Birthday Kristy Will Never Forget", he is shown to blush in the presence of little girls that remark on how cute he looks like a real puppy. Biography When DemiMeramon spawned from original's flame sparks are attacking the city. Sent by Commander Sampson to battle the DemiMeramon, Thomas has his partner Gaomon digivolve into Gaogamon to defeat them. However, three DemiMeramon remain at a chemical plant close to DATS. Starting to suffer self doubt after seeing Thomas and Gaomon fight. Marcus and Thomas, together with their Digimon partners, enter the Digital World to capture Drimogemon. They fall into a large underground labyrinth, Drimogemon's home, and escape seems impossible. Thanks to Marcus' unconventional methods, they manage to leave the labyrinth on Drimogemon's back, but then, the wild Digimon digivolve to Digmon. An Elecmon wreaks havoc in the city, causing car crashes. Marcus tries to defeat him alone, but Elecmon Digivolves to a black Garurumon, which even Sunflowmon and Gaogamon can't defeat. DATS authorizes Yoshi, Thomas, and Marcus to be dispatched into the Digital World. Unfortunately, their presence does not go unnoticed by Merukimon and a mysterious shadow, who quickly ambushes the DATS after their arrival. The attacker turns out to be a ten-year-old boy named Keenan Crier, who harbors an intense hatred for humans. Dokugumon, the spider Digimon quickly trap the DATS and their partner Digimon, dragging them all into the depths below where their lord MetalPhantomon dwells. He casts the DATS into a world of endless nightmares and despair where their greatest fears take shape. After reliving a painful memory about his mother, Thomas' DNA awakens, granting Gaomon the power to digivolve into his Ultimate form, MachGaogamon. Without warning, the spider Digimon quickly trap the DATS and their partner Digimon, dragging them all into the depths below where their lord MetalPhantomon dwells. With Yushima's help, Marcus, Keenan, and the others are able to return to the real world. However, they are forced to leave Yushima behind in the Digital World. Quotes *"Sir yes sir" *"Yes master!" *"Gaomon Wrap Digivolve to..." *"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to..." Gallery Gaomonanime.jpg Gaomon.jpg Movie 9 02.png Bac680e4f90322fc1215cd38be1b69dd--data-digimon.jpg 6d8a6c848f5cf4841aa9cecded7be4aa.jpg Genius0008.jpg ds05-01.JPG Ss-13743.jpg 4729ab739c8725813b97fa3344b2ce74.png Gaomon, Agumon, Marcus and Lalamon.jpg tumblr_megk7qfn7z1qixp4wo1_500.jpg Tohma gaomon.jpg gaomon3.jpg Data squad.jpg 08c.jpg 72755e94a6b9cf22a7d345337ee406e4.jpg List_of_Digimon_Data_Squad_episodes_09.jpg B609e6acceee1916ed23d422b09e6de8.jpg A9c05dfd442e4bfa1e3fcd6b4a41ead1.jpg 29b.jpg 36c.jpg 48c.jpg A3867614f3f8e862de30934f7ed501ad.jpg Ikuto0011.jpg Soulmon0019.jpg Dayoff0015.jpg Thomas8599aa4d68cd3969c158c389bcd71f15.jpg Thomas5715dc6101c5a46d2a910035460c931c.jpg Ep9 49.jpg Tumblr pec1l01LCE1tztztno1 500.png Tumblr mlbdjyn1u31rtjgwno1 500.gif Digimon.Savers.full.390527.jpg|Marcus Had A Band Dwom7X1VAAA3uQx.jpg|Gaomon is angry at Agumon for eating the sausages. Agumon,_Gaomon,_Lalamon_Savers_3D.png digivolution___gaomon_1_by_guiltronprime_d811sh6-250t.jpg data_squad_agumon__digimon_masters__v3_by_guiltronprime_daz438f-pre.jpg 4260495761725 PT02.jpg External links *https://digimon-data-squad.wikia.com/wiki/Gaomon Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genius Category:Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Provoker